Nevernight Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a style guide for all articles on The Nevernight Chronicle Wiki. Since everyone can edit most of the pages, predefined requirements from the administrators for the structure of articles are needed in order to acquire and preserve consistency. Please don't worry if you find the guidelines to be confusing. This manual is still a work in progress, anything written here is subject to change, and certain exceptions may apply. If you are unable to follow the manual's rules, that's fine. Just keep in mind that your edits might be adjusted by an administrator or another user to fit this guide. If you have any suggestions or questions, please contact an administrator. Format *It is advised to switch to the Source mode editor for better and more effective editing as the Source mode editor allows easier and more precise editing than the VisualEditor. Furthermore, pages with complex codes can only be edited with the Source editor. To be able to effectively use this editor, please make yourself familiar with the Wikitext. *For examples of the layout for this Wiki's articles and information regarding how they should be written and what they should include, please see the following sample pages: sample character article, sample book article, more. *Changes and / or additions to the layout of the articles should be proposed to and discussed with the administrators first. Content Objectivity All mainspace articles should be written in an objective, neutral, and formal style. This means, any *comments / remarks / ratings / opinions *biases *usage of phrases along the lines of "I think," "I believe," or "I liked/hated" etc. *usage of phrases along the lines of "some people" or "certain fans / readers" etc. are prohibited. The only exceptions are for descriptions taken directly from the books, as the Narrator is anything but neutral. Other than that only voice your opinions in discussions, your message wall or chats. Present Tense With the exception of the Historical sections, every other article section has to be written in present tense as long as the article's topic is still alive or existing. Capitalization *Avoid unnecessary capitalization of words. If the word(s) or the phrase is not a title or proper name, it should not be capitalized. *Proper names, titles, as well as terms capitalized in the novels themselves always have to be capitalized. Punctuation Always use the straight (or typewriter) apostrophe ( ' ) and not the typographic (or curly) apostrophe ( ’ ) as well as the straight quotation marks ( " ) instead of the typographic ones ( “ ” ). Italicization *The novel and series titles as well as the titles of other artistic work from the real world like books, plays, or movies have to be italicized in articles. *''Darkin'' terms (just like the word Darkin itself) have to be italicized as well as they are italicized in the books. In-universe writing On this Wiki, you can find: *In-universe articles which focus on the fictional world of The Nevernight Chronicle, such as Mia Corvere, Itreya, Venatus Magni or the Map to The Crown of the Moon *Out-of-universe articles which focus on the real-world, such as Jay Kristoff. Images and Videos This Wiki tries to only use images in .png format. Images uploaded in .jpg/.jpeg format will be deleted and replaced by the same image in .png format. Links Under every heading and subheading, link only the first instance a certain character / place / object / etc. is mentioned. If, for example, Mister Kindly is mentioned multiple times in Mia's history section, provide only a link to Mister Kindly's page when he is first mentioned. Internal links can be created by using double square brackets around the word(s) you want to link to. Example: Mia Corvere If the displayed name and the page to which you want to link do not correspondent with each other, use the following code: (display name) Example: "Mia is an assassin of Our Lady of Blessed Murder" Furthermore, make use of interwiki links which can be created by using the following code: (Link's display name) For more information on links, please take a look here. References Copyright All art belongs to the creators. Please remember to always credit the artist and optimally ask the artist if it is okay to showcase their art. If an artist wants their art removed, please let an administrator know and the images / videos / etc. will be removed. Categories We're trying to find fitting categories for every article, but please don't just begin new ones because you want something specific. Try to use the ones we already have, instead. If you think that there should be a new category, let an administrator know. Spoilers Even though the series is now finished, there are always new readers who frequent our Wiki. If you're editing a page with spoilers, please use the spoiler-tag on that page. It has to be located directly under the infobox in the Source editor. If you see a missing spoiler-tag, feel free to add it or let an administrator know. Category:PoliciesCategory:Policy